nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Vocabulary of Bredish/English - Bredish
A few notes: * (dated) means that the word is not used by native speakers any more. * (poetic) means that the word only survives through quotes and proverbs. * (obscure) means that the word is only used in certain sociolects, cultural settings or in prose. It is also used for words belonging to the technical terminology or characteristic idiom of a special activity or group. * The Diacritical Bredish Spelling is used. For a guide on transliterating DBS to SBS, see Bredish#Orthography. * In case of verbs, the infinitive is given. If the past form of a verb differs from the standard declination, the first person singular past form is given as well. * When a noun is male/female, no indication is given. When a noun is neuter, the translation is followed by a "(n)". ---- A a''' art en '''aardvark n'' aardvark '''able' adj abled about prep abot, van access n'' acses, ''v te acses accusation n'' acusion '''accuse' v'' te acuse '''achieve' v'' te hal tot '''acid' n'' zür '''acne' n'' akne, püstery '''account' n'' verhaaling (''report), reekning (bank account) across prep cros act n'' äct '''action' n'' daat '''activate' v'' te activate '''active' adj actief actor n'' aktör '''actual' adj ynlik add v'' te byẍryf, te tuvug '''addition' n'' addition, tuvuging (''obscure) adjustment n'' betering, fixing '''adult' n'' man, gegrowdman '''adultery' overspiel advance te koom forward adventure n'' avontur '''advertisment' n'' notice '''after' prep naa again adv opnew against adv teen agreement n'' slotspraake '''air' n'' luxt, wint '''all' adj al(le) almost adv byna ale n'' ale '''among' prep in amount n'' veelhyt; ''v te koom on amusement n'' amusement, plesier '''and' con an angel n'' engel '''angle' n'' angel '''angry' adj arge animal n'' dier (n) '''answer' n'' entwoort '''ant' n'' müre '''any' adj eke apparatus n'' apparat '''apple' n'' aple '''approval' n'' gudköring '''arch' n'' boog '''argument' n'' voorreën '''arm' n'' arm '''army' n'' trup '''art' n'' kunst '''as' con as at prep by attack n'' aanval '''attempt' n'' pooging '''attention' n'' atensi '''attraction' n'' atracti '''authority' n'' authorityt '''automatic' n'' automaatiẍ '''awake' n'' wakent '''aware' n'' wak '''await' v'' te aanwaxt B '''baby' n'' zügling '''back' n'' ruge '''bad' adj bäd bag n'' tas '''balance' n'' balans; ''v te balansify ball n'' bal '''band' n'' band '''base' n'' basis '''basin' n'' köl '''basket' n'' mand '''bath' n'' tob '''be' v'' te be '''beautiful' n'' sgoon '''because' con weges bed n'' stee '''bee' n'' by '''before' prep for C cook v'' te kook D E '''eight' num axt eighteen num axttien eighth num axste eighty num taxti eleven num ellef F first num eerste fifteen num vyftien fifth num vyfde fifty num vyfti five num vyf four num vier fourteen num viertien fourth num vierde fourty num vierti G gain v'' te geen '''government' n'' reger H '''hundred' num hondert I J K L M mathematical adj mathematiẍ mathematician n'' mathematician '''mathematics' n'' mathematics '''million' num miljun mobile adj mobiel mobile phone n'' mobieltelefoon N '''nine' num neën nineteen num neëntien ninety num nëenti ninth num neënde no intj no; quant xeen north n'' noort O '''one' num en P phone n'' telefoon Q R '''rain' n'' reen '''reason' n'' reën S '''second' n'' second; ''num andre seven num zeven seventeen num zeventien seventh num zevende seventy num zeventi six num zes sixteen num zestien sixth num zesde sixty num zesti state n'' stat T '''talk' v'' te praat '''telephone' n'' telefoon '''ten' num tien tenth num tiende thank v'' te denk '''thank you' intj denk jy the art die (common), it (neuter) third num therde thirteen num thertien thirty num therti thousand num thousent three num thrie twelve num twellef twenty num twenti two num twee U V W walk v'' te wok X Y '''yes' intj ja Z Category:Bredish